A software system, such as a program executed on a computer, can generate a console log message that may be used to troubleshoot the program. For example, console log messages are typically unstructured free-form text strings, which can record events or states of interest and capture a system developers' intent. These logs can be read by a developer or user to detect the events, states and other interesting occurrences, for example. Usually, when a program execution fails (e.g., does not perform according to expectations), system operators can examine recorded log files to gain insight about the failure, and find out the potential root causes. These logs can be utilized for debugging distributed systems, where checking the console logs to locate system problems, which is usually most applicable, as an instrumentation or dump based approach may make a system to behavior differently from its daily execution and introduce overhead.